


Tea and Concussions

by gloria_scott



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson takes care of an intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Concussions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sherlock_ldws drabble challenge; Round 2 prompt = BAMF character

“Ma’am, that was terribly dangerous. You shouldn’t have confronted him – what if he were armed?”

Lestrade and John gathered around the would-be intruder sitting trussed up and gagged with duct tape at the kitchen table, a sizable goose egg clearly visible above the hairline behind his right ear.

“Well, I for one feel safer knowing you and your trusty rolling pin are about,” John said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Mrs. Hudson flashed an indulgent smile before furrowing her brow and shaking her finger at him in mock sternness.

“I’m your landlady, dear, not your personal security service.”


End file.
